Boas festas
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Estava chegando o Natal,mas naquele ano April não estava nada contente.Ela teria que sair de Nova York. Por que? Descubra lendo. [Leonardo X April]


**Boas festas. **

Todos se preparavam antecipadamente para o Natal,que estava quase chegando,geralmente April gosta dessa data,mas desta vez seria um pouco diferente,seus sentimentos aquele ano parecia uma balança,ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se feliz não sentia.

Naquele dia,nas vésperas,decidiu que deveria falar com todos o motivo daquela estabilidade no seu especial aos seus amigos tartarugas,pois quase sempre ia comemorar essa data com eles,por hora quando entrou lá tentou não preocupa-los e ficar com uma expressão melhor no rosto.

Porém ficou até realmente feliz por ir fazer compras com o Leonardo,ele sentia o mesmo,mesmo sendo uma decisão de última hora sem votação ou escolhas,pois não havia tempo para Nunca se imaginou fazendo uma coisa tão prosaica junto com ele,felizmente era no inverno que dava para o espadachim tentar agir como um humano,apesar daquela roupa toda que tinha que usar,mal conseguia falar direito,especialmente por causa daquele a garota nunca iria ter vergonha de sair com ele pelas ruas.

Enquanto caminhavam até o supermercado...

-Diga a verdade April,eu estou ridículo assim.

-Não.O Raphael as vezes se arruma muito pior.

-Mas todos nós nos arrumamos quase iguais,com sobretudo,chapéu...

-...Nenhum deles é como você...-dá um sorriso,depois vira-se para frente tímida e corada.

Leo ficou corado também ao ouvir aquelas palavras,até parou por um momento e com o dedo alargou o cachecol,sentindo seu rosto quente e ficou logo seguiu com ela até o mercado,assim sem mais delongas foram as compras,o mutante empurrava o carrinho e pegava as coisas,enquanto a moça lia a lista e conferia a discutir em alguns momentos por causa de preços,um queria comprar o mais barato ou outro o caro,além de terem ficado emburrados ao notarem que Michelangelo havia escrito duas coisas,que não deveriam estar na lista,como uma marca de chocolate e cereal que eram muito caros.

-Ele nem fez questão de disfarçar a letra e ainda usou uma caneta de cor diferente.-diz April notavelmente brava.

-Sim,mas vamos fala com ele quando voltarmos,se é que adianta.-Leonardo se controlando,mas estava com uma expressão bem nítida de chateação,pois já haviam conversado com ele.

-Talvez se o Donatello desse umas aulas de economia ou pelo menos falar sobre inflação...-ela fala quase com os dentes trincados.

Apesar disso continuaram e com o tempo se ficaram sérios,o clima havia sido quebrado bruscamente por causa daquela situação,voltaram a falar só o necessário por um período de tempo,até...

-...April...é engraçado o que estamos fazendo...

-O que?Compras?

-É.Essa situação,parece coisa daquelas séries de TV que mostram o cotidiano de uma família.

Ao ouvir aquela palavra,Família,ela abaixou os olhos e ele estranhou aquilo,ela ficou muda e paralisada,mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo aquilo o incomodou,ficou sério a olhando e chegou a pensar em falar algo,só que a garota decidiu tomar a palavra antes...

-...É,eu realmente nunca imaginei nós dois fazendo compras.

-O que houve?

-Vamos continuar Leo,estamos perdendo muito tempo.

O ninja sentia que algo estava errado com April,embora começa-se a ficar preocupado,decidiu não insistir,a menos que tivesse necessidade.

Logo os dois compraram tudo,pagaram e foram muita coisas sacolas,o outro levou mais que a ruiva,por ser o mais forte,apesar de ser mais ou menos menor que ela,e fez isso cavalheirismo também.

-Muito obrigada por me ajudar nas compras Leo.

-Não tem de que.

-Tem certeza que não está pesado demais para ti?

-Não.

Só que ele não conseguia ver direito,mas não se importava muito com isso.

Quando chegaram foram ovacionados pelas outras tartarugas,o mestre estava sentado no sofá serenamente olhando a movimentação,todos seguiram o humilde casal até a cozinha,a primeira coisa que os dois fizeram foi por as sacolas sobre a mesa e sem mais delongas chamaram a atenção do Michelangelo,ficaram horas falando sobre o que ele fez e o encheu de sermões enquanto Donatello e Raphael revistavam as sacolas,mas o de roxo algumas vezes assistia aquela cena.

Depois quando tudo estava mais calmo,todos se reuniram na sala,para conversar,April se sentou ao lado de Splinter.Só que a O'neil ficou muito calada e com ar de tristeza,por tempo demais e Leonardo percebeu,minutos depois de refletir e observa-la decidiu dizer algo em hesitar mais...

-O que foi April?

-Hãn?-virou-se Mike para a menina.

-Hun?-diz ela levantando mais a cabeça e voltando a si,depois de tanto ficar com um olhar distante.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Raphael.

Splinter já pressentia algo,assim que a viu sentando perto dele,mas não disse nada,esperou que a moça a olharam fixamente,sérios e prestando a atenção,os 4 na mesma posição de olhar para frente,com as costas curvadas e as mãos nos joelhos.

-Mais ou menos.-ela abaixou os olhos e juntou as mãos,entrelaçando os dedos e apertando,decidindo contar.-...Este ano não poderei passar nem o Natal e menos o Ano novo aqui.

-Em Nova York?-Mike.

-Eu me referia ao esconderijo,mas tem razão,tão pouco nesta prometi aos meus pais que iria para Califórnia,este ano para passar as festas de fim de ano lá,junto com a minha irmã e a família toda.

-Mas isto é o certo e compreensível.-splinter.

-Não deveria se preocupar,nós entendemos.-diz Donatello.

-Não ficaremos chateados se for por uma boa com saudades.-Michelangelo.

Estavam sorridentes e um pouco aliviados depois de um tempo de tanta preocupação,pensavam que era algo mais grave,embora sabiam que sentiriam a falta dela.

-Você tem o direito de comemorar com seus familiares,você quase não os vê.-Leonardo.

-É que,vocês também são a minha família.-séria.

Ao ouvirem isso todos ficaram olhando para ela em silêncio,paralisados e principalmente comovidos com as palavras dela.

-Puxa April,muito obrigado.-diz Donatello com os olhos lacrimejando,foi o primeiro a comentar e enxuga os olhos.

-É,isso é muito bonito.-Michelangelo estava com uma evidente cara de choro.

Eles foram os únicos que expressaram mais abertamente o que sentiam,Raphael seguia firme somente emocionado por sorriu timidamente,não achava que era um motivo forte para chorar tanto.

-Mike tem razão.-diz o líder.

Isso até havia aumentado o ânimo dele,já começava a querer abaixar a cabeça.

-Eu também fico contente em ouvir isso senhorita O'neil.-Splinter.

-er...bem,só não vale nos chamar de maninhos,seria meio esquisito.-Raphael se mostrou meio envergonhado no começo da fala,mas logo voltou a ser o mesmo de sempre.

-Só que senhorita,isso não muda muita coisa.-continua o mestre.

-Sei disso...Eu só espero que nada aconteça enquanto eu estiver fora...-olha para o mestre,bem séria.

-Não se preocupe.-ele idem.

-E quando você vai April?-Mike.

-...Antes de responder,quero que saibam que não quero ninguém no .Mas é que eu detesto é já falei isso para o Casey nos últimos dias,ele ficou insistindo.-fica com uma expressão de quase brava,levanta o braço esquerdo e o dedo indicador.

-Certo.-Leonardo concordando e olhando para os outros que estavam assim como ele,meio chateados,mas tinham que se conformar.

-Bem,eu irei amanhã.-ela volta ao normal.

-Nossa!Mas já?!Ainda é dia 18.-Mickey ficou surpreso.

-Tenho que fazer tudo antecipadamente para evitar qualquer transtorno e tumulto.

-Tudo bem ser antecipadamente,mas é que...bem é meio exagero isso,quer dizer ainda nem é véspera.-Disse Donatello meio sem jeito de dizer.

-Eu preferia assim.-fria.

-Está tudo bem April.-disse Splinter.

A ruiva dá um breve sorriso para seguida todos lembraram que tinham que jantar e foram para a cozinha preparar a se organizar como tentava se animar,ria um pouco com eles,mas já sentia falta dos amigos só em vê-los discutindo,brincando,ajeitando-se e ela ficando brava com aquelas discutições.

"São vários dias que parecem sentir falta de tudo.Não compreendem?Saudades é uma coisa terrível."

A menina olhava para tudo,com muita atenção como se fosse a última vez.

Durante a comida ficavam falando o que iriam ganhar,da garota é claro,enquanto isso o Leonardo tentava liderar e ser o estraga prazeres dos irmãos,pedindo para que eles parassem de chatear a menina e que ficar pedindo presentes não era certo. As tartarugas ficavam bravos com o líder,por hora,exceto o Raphael que permanecia mais tempo assim que os outros.

Quando todos terminaram,April permaneceu sentada olhando para seu prato vazio de um jeito pensativa,porém escutava tudo ao seu redor e notou todos saindo,menos Splinter e Leo,ele ficou para lavar a louça e pegar da mesa...

-Vocês bem que podiam colocar tudo na pia pelo menos.-disse o de verde,olhando eles irem.

Todos o ignoram o que ele Donnie em certo momento voltou ao cômodo,mas só apareceu a sua cabeça...

-Desculpe Leo,mas agente ainda tá meio chateado com...

-Volta!-diz Raphael puxando o irmão e não o deixando continuar.

O de azul percebeu que parecia uma trama de vingança por ele ter impedido que os outros fizessem uma lista de presentes que queriam ganhar e por causa também de uma pequena discutição que tiveram sobre a quantidade de até deixaram um pouco de alimentos nos pratos,e o ninja tinha a estranha sensação de que isso também foi de propósito.

Splinter estava conversando com April e tentando reanima-la,mas ao ver aquele acontecimento entre os seus filhos,se levantou...

-Depois eu volto.-falou para ela,assim pegou o copo,prato e talheres que usou logo dando para Leonardo.-Não se preocupe Leonardo,vai ficar tudo bem.-assim que diz isso começou a caminhar.

-Acho melhor não dar sermão a eles.-diz Leo olhando para o sensei.

-Quem disse que irei dar sermão?-ele somente parou para dizer isso e virar para o filho,logo voltou a andar.

-Hãn?-o mutante verde não entendeu.

O mestre fez um sinal de pare ou espere com a mão direita,mas continuou caminhando e quando passou pela porta abaixou o braço. O das katanas decidiu deixar para continuar seu trabalho,observou que estava quase tudo dentro da pia,só faltava os utensílios que April estava usando. Ficou paralisado olhando para ela por um breve momento,para ele era triste vê-la daquele jeito tão melancólico compenetrada no prato branco como se fosse uma televisã de agir e dizer alguma coisa mordeu os lábios.

-...posso...pegar as coisas?

Ouvir a voz dele faz a ruiva despertar e levantar a cabeç olhos dos dois se encontraram.

-Sim.-responde minutos depois.

Com isso a tartaruga pode pegar a louça,colocar tudo na pia e assim começar a tudo isso bem sério e quieto enquanto pensava em dizer alguma coisa para não ficar tudo tão silencioso,naquela hora sentia a necessidade de falar com ela,porém April – que não parava de observa-lo - acabou abrindo a boca primeiro...

-Posso ajuda-lo?

-Não precisa,é o meu dia de lavar a louça.-continuou de costas.

-Mas EU quero.-ela se levantou se prontificando,dando ênfase de propósito pois sentia uma vontade de ficar ali e ao lado dele.E com isso caminhou mais que depressa até lá.

-Está bem.-ele ficou surpreso e concordou embora nem precisava-se,ela já estava preparada,com avental,esponja e um dos prato nas mãos.

Leo engoliu seco,mas conseguiu dizer algo...

-April...você não me parece muito feliz em viajar e reencontrar seus familiares.

Antes de falar ela abaixou bem os olhos e emudeceu por algum momento,o tempo que foi até conseguir tirar a sujeira de um prato e coloca-lo no escorredor...

-...Vou deixar parte do meu coração aqui...-diz quase murmurando,num tom triste.

-O dilema é tão grande assim?Eles são mais sua família que a gente ...sangue do seu sangue.

-Pode ser,mas...me acostumei a passar os Natais em Nova York.E depois eles sempre acabavam aparecendo aqui de um jeito ou de outro,na véspera,no dia certo ou no anterior.

-...e você sempre encontrava um tempo para aparecer aqui.-ele continuou a frase para ela.

Mas a garota não comentou aquela fala dele,ficou muda novamente enquanto fazia o trabalho.

-...Parece uma atitude de anti heró ser também que é uma visão romântica demais,mas quando se sente amor pelos outros...

Quando a frase parou o mutante ficou a olhando,virado para o lado,esperando que ela fosse continuar,só que foi em vão,passou-se alguns segundos e nada,então voltou-se para seu trabalho,percebeu que estava lavando muito lentamente e tinha que se concentrar mais,porém estava difícil. A ruiva estava centrada,mas conseguia ser um pouco mais rápida,pelo menos com os talheres.

Continuaram lavando em silêncio mortal,por mais ou menos uma hora e meia,até terminarem de vez...

-...Obrigado por me ajudar.-falou ao finalisarem a tarefa e ficarem frente a frente.

-Não tem por que agradecer,na verdade eu que agradeço por você ter permitido.-sorri como ele,depois de tanto tempo séria e melancólica.

-...sem problemas.-ficou até contente por ela ter sorrido.

Só que o sorriso não durou muito,naquele momento...

-...Vou sentir muita falta sua Leo.-os olhos dela pareciam brilhar ou latejar.

Diante daquelas palavras dela ele ficou sério e sentiu algo estranho dentro dele. Ela apertou a sua própria mão direita com a outra e depois olhou para os lados,quando teve segurança de que não havia ninguém ali se aproximou mais dele,curvou um pouco as costas e deu um beijo nele,não era um simples selinho,mas foi rápido.

Ambos ficaram corados do inicio ao fim daquela ação,porém quando a April se afastou o ninja teve uma reação diferente dela,ficou muito chocado e com os olhos bem abertos,somente se movimentou logo depois ao colocar a mão direita na frente da boca.A moça por sua vez,continuou séria e com as mãos juntas,mas com os olhos entre abertos e corada,olhou um pouco para o lado após aquele ato.

-...apri...-apesar do choque ele achou que deveria agir,tentar fazer alguma coisa,além de tirar a mão de sua ém sua fala foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador dela,pousando na nos lábios dele e pedindo silêncio.

Desta vez o líder foi comandado por "uma força maior",pelo menos naquele momento,ele abaixou o braço e ficou a observando quieto,mas tinha vontade de falar tanta coisa,sua mente estava repleta de perguntas e frases,que pareciam feitas,ou tiradas de algum lugar.

-Leo,você pode ficar com o troco do supermercado.-mudou de assunto,tirou do bolso e deu a ele.-Agora eu tenho que ir.-logo voltou a ficar com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Eu a acompanho.-diz ele,colocando o dinheiro encima da pia,foi a única coisa que podia falar,que não tinha a ver com aquela ação.Não havia gostado da repreensão mas a aceitou.

-Obrigada.-deu outro breve sorriso.

Assim a garota se virou e ele a seguiu. Mas antes de ir definitivamente a ruiva caminhou até o centro da sala e se despediu de todos,pegou no cabide o seu sobretudo e outras tartarugas disseram tchau e boas festas para ela,nisso Splinter se levantou e se prontificou para leva-la até a entrada. A senhorita consentiu e os dois foram,o rato primeiro

Mas na verdade eles andaram um pouco pelas galerias,até ficarem perto de uma saí caminho começaram a conversar quase murmurando para não fazer eco.

-Mestre,eu quero lhe entregar isso...-tirou do bolso uma certa quantidade de dinheiro e deu ocultamente a ele.-É para que todos comprem presentes.

Ele estava de costas,como se fosse um guia que ia na frente por estar a acompanhando,mas ao ouvir isso virou-se.

-Certo.-pegou os dólares e guardou dentro do kimono,embora não acha-se certo que ela desse tanta colocou a mão de volta na bengala,mas continua na mesma posição,não volta a andar e fica parado. -Espero que sua tristeza melhore.-levanta a cabeça e fica com um ar de preocupado.-Não irá ficar bem aparecer assim para seus pais,mesmo com um sorriso hipócrita.

-...er...bem eu irei tentar.-abaixa e levanta os olhos algumas vezes,ficou meio envergonhada,não sabia o que dizer perante aquelas palavras.

-Se não estivesse com pressa eu diria que a senhorita deveria fazer algo mais...-nesse momento parou,não continuou a frase e só a olhou que não tinha necessidade de prosseguir com as suas palavras.

A moça ficou surpresa com aquelas palavras,gostaria de entender bem o que eles diziam,o melhor queria saber se significavam o que ela pensava no momento...

-Mestre...-ia perguntar algo,apesar de estar tarde,mas foi interrompida pela fala dele.

-Por favor,abaixe-se.

April o obedeceu e o sensei pôs a mão direita na cabeça dele.

-Vá com calma e em paz,bom Natal e Ano Novo para você...minha filha.-sorriu no final da fala.A menina também,sentiu-se confortada e gostou da atitude dele.

-Muito obrigada.-levantou o rosto quando ele tirou lentamente a mão de sua cabeça,sorria realmente contente.

Assim logo de despediram rapidamente e ela caminhou até a tampa do bueiro para sair definitivamente de dentro do isso o rato ficou a observando correndo por um tempo,até virar-se e voltar para o esconderijo.

"Ela irá entender." Ele pensou,se referindo naquela frase inacabada dele.

Mais tarde...

Na casa de April estava quase terminando de arrumar a última mala,eram 4,que estava encima da cama,foi quando mais ou menos nove horas da noite ouviu a campainha espantou,enquanto abria a porta,saía e descia as escadas para atender(já que morava em cima de sua loja)ela se perguntava quem seria,tentava adivinhar. Quando destrancou,abrindo lentamente,logo pela fresca já percebeu do quem se tratava, Leonardo...

-Boa noite April.-ele levantou a mão e deu um breve e tímido aceno,sorrindo.

-Leo o que faz aqui?!-muito mais surpresa que antes,abre a porta.

-Desculpe eu estar te atrapalhando,mas...eu tinha que vir.-pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

April ficou parada o olhando por um tempo,depois saiu de frente e o pediu para entrar,a tartaruga agradeceu e entrou,assim ela pode trancar a foram juntos até lá em cima,o ninja primeiro e ela o seguindo,enquanto olhava para baixo,os degraus da escada,como se fosse tropeçar.

Quando já estavam na sala com porta fechada...

-Então...quer se sentar?-ela tirou o casaco e colocou no cabide.

-Não,obrigado.-ele virou-se para ela,depois fez o mesmo que ela.

-Me desculpe,mas eu preciso ir para meu quarto continuar arrumando as a vontade.-séria.

-Obrigado.-continuou sorrindo simpaticamente.

Assim que ela saiu definitivamente do cômodo o ninja esperou só uns segundos e a seguiu,ficou meio pensativo no entrou assistiu um pouco ela arrumando as coisas,permaneceu quieto só por uns instantes...

-...Eu queria mesmo era que todos nós pudéssemos nos despedir.

Felizmente a garota não se assustou,mas se espantou um pouco,não havia o visto entrando,mas a porta estava aberta e ela de costas,a ruiva não brigou com ele e logo falou...

-Eu já disse que não gosto de despedidas.E eu basicamente já me despedi.-ela virou o rosto para trás só por um tempo e voltou-se ficar atenta no que fazia,já estava quase fechando a bagegem.

-Aquele beijo que me deu foi uma despedida?-falou sério,porém um pouco encabulado.

April rapidamente parou de mexer no zíper,levantou a cabeça para frente e mordeu os lábios um pouco antes de dizer...

-...Pense como quiser...-abaixou os olhos.

-Bem,mas eu vim realmente para te entregar isso...-ele tirou do bolso uma caixa média embrulhada para presente - o papel era verde com figuras natalinas desenhadas e havia uma fita vermelha a envolvendo - ele levantou o braço esquerdo e estendeu para frente dela.

A ruiva virou-se na metade daquela ação dele,afim de ver o que um pouco abismada em ver aquilo.

-Um presente de Natal antecipado?-deu um sorriso de canto,aquela pergunta parecia mais resposta.-Você poderia ter me dado quando eu não é Natal.-pegou a caixa enquanto falava,nesse meio tempo alternava os olhares para o presente e a tartaruga.

-Só que o que tem aqui não dá para ser dado depois.-ele apontava para o objeto enquanto dizia.

-Em todo caso,você não deveria ter se incomodando.-segurava a caixa com as duas mãos.

-Não se preocupe,eu não precisei gastar nada para lhe dar isso.E tanto a caixa quanto o embrulho estavam guardados para alguma ocasião como essa.

A senhorita O'neil deu um lindo sorriso,mas não muito aberto,estava um tanto emocionada.

-...agora você me deixou curiosa.

-Não!Não abra estragar a tradição.-ele levanta e estende os braços,além de abrir as mãos,num sinal de pare e fica com expressão de espanto.

-Calma!Então vou colocar o pacote na mala,para assim eu não ficar mais curiosa e me esquecer dele,pelo menos até o Natal.-ela então se virou,abriu a última maleta e pôs a caixa dentro dela.

A moça estava sentindo confortada por ele,como se tivesse chorado e Leonardo viesse para te até uma certa razão,pois ela chegou a chorar um pouco,mas não de soluçar.O líder estava contente em ter trazido aquele presente,pressentia que havia a feito se sentir melhor e estava certo.

-Muito obrigada mesmo!-virou-se e rapidamente o abraçou enquanto falava isso.

O mutante ficou meio chocado pela ação inesperada dela,mas aceitou,a abraçou também e de olhos fechados,sorrindo de satisfação,mas o abraço estava demorando um pouco...

-ahn...April...Não é bom você ficar tão desconfortável,isto é,com as costas tão curvadas.-colocou as mãos nos ante braços dela com o intuito de afasta-la.

E a O'neil resolveu afastar-se,de modo que ficassem cara a cara...

-Eu...eu devo te dar algo.-ficou um tanto séria e corada.

-Não precisa.

A teimosa então se distanciou mais,pegou uma fita amarela que prendia o seu cabelo,mas antes que desamarra-se todo ela colocou aquilo na boca e pegou outro prendedor no bolso da calça comprida,enquanto segurava seu coque para não í quando estava com o a tira nas mãos a ruiva se aproximou e amarrou-a na Katana direita dele,fazendo um laço.

-Pronto.É uma lembrança minha.-novamente se distanciou,abaixou os braços e juntou as mãos,enquanto o olhava.

Leonardo a observava atentamente paralisado durante um bom tempo,mas assim que a garota terminou aquela frase ele a pegou pelo pulso esquerdo...

-Você está sempre aqui e aqui.-usando a mão dela ele aponta para a sua cabeça e coração.

A mulher se espantou durante toda aquele ato,ficou mais corada e encabulada o mesmo terminou viu a sua mão livre e paralisada o observando atentamente.

-De qualquer modo,eu agradeço.-Leo sorri novamente.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por uns minutos,até ela decidir finalmente voltar a se movimentar e pegou na mão esquerda dele,a levantou levanto até seu rosto e acariciou.

-...Eu sentirei muita a sua falta...você...você é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim...-tentava ficar séria e se segurar para seus olhos não lacrimejarem,entretanto tinha um ar melancólico na face.

O ninja ficou realmente muito sem graça e corou até mais que ela,além de engolir seco.

-...bem...há um erro...eu não sou bem uma pessoa...mas...

-Você me entendeu Leonardo.-rapidamente ficou com expressão de brava.

-Sim.

Os olhares que eles davam começaram a ficar cada vez mais penetrantes,eles então juntos se aproximaram os rostos até os lábios se encontrarem e se abraçaram,as mãos se movimentavam acariciando os rostos,cabeça e cabelos.

Encerraram aquilo quando se sentiram sufocados,ao terminar se olharam por uns segundos e April deitou sua cabeça encima do cocuruto do mutante,que não se importava somente a abraçava com carinho.

Ficaram assim por mais ou menos uma hora e meia,de pé e em silêncio profundo,somente escutando um a respiração do outro.

Depois Leonardo foi o primeiro a se afastar...

-Devo ir.-retirou-se da frente dela lentamente,mas pegou nas mãos da mesma.

-Certo.

-Boa viagem,feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo.-disse ele de olhos fechados.

-...Feliz Natal e feliz Ano Novo para você também...-sorriu.

Ele balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo,se despediram e ele foi embora.

...

Dias depois,no Natal,April estava comemorando na casa de sua irmã mais velha,a momento quando acabou a troca dos presentes,ela se lembrou do de Leonardo,então pediu licença para os parentes e foi até um quarto,que era dela provisoriamente.

Entrando lá ela mais que depressa abriu sua mala,tirou a caixa,se sentou na cama,desfez o embrulho e logo viu o que havia de lá uma foto das tartarugas e o Splinter,estava na vertical,todos juntos e fazendo pose,já veio num porta retrato e junto tinha um bilhete...

"Aqui está uma parte do seu coração.Não considere que esse presente seja só meu mas de todos,ou seja,a sua segunda família."

Com a letra do Leonardo.

Ao terminar de ler e olhar fixamente a figura April sorriu o sorriso mais aberto que deu nesses últimos dias e umas lágrimas caíram do seu rosto.

**Fim**

***Criado em: 29 de outubro de 2014 **

***Terminado em: 02 de novembro de 2014**

***Corrigido em: 16 de novembro de 2014**

***Fiz quase que as pressas,felizmente eu já tinha a história na mente,além da vontade de fazer essa fanfic.**

***Comentem por favor!**


End file.
